


You're Just Like An Angel, Your Skin Makes Me Cry

by blushingblue__DonnaJane54



Series: Peggy, Angie, Steve, Bucky, Oh My! [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940-1950's Centric, Author Will Write Another, Beautiful OT4, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Canon Divergence, Creep by Vintage Postmodern Jukebox, F/F, Haley Reinhart sings, Lesbian Angie Martinelli, Love, M/M, New York, Peggy-centric, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Bucky Barnes, Smut Elements, no smut (yet), pansexual Steve Rogers, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblue__DonnaJane54/pseuds/blushingblue__DonnaJane54
Summary: Where in God’s name is Steven Grant Rogers.She’d sat and chatted with Angie, and when it was time to dance, Bucky swung Angie onto her feet, and Peggy stared in amazement and sadness. She’d never be able to swing Angie ‘round like that. And, while she loved Steve, Bucky was mighty attractive.The beat slowed, yet again, to that song.“...But I'm a creep…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a song fic fuelled by gay love and my strange obsession with Vintage Music or whatever.

It was a late night, a quiet night. Peggy was still at the dancing hall, idly sitting, waiting for Steve to come ‘round.

Her beautiful boyfriend. Oh, how she loved him, from his sunshine hair, to his enormous feet. She still couldn't believe the pictures from his teenage years. He was a walking fishbone, a wafer of the walking tree he was now.

And, oh, how incredibly amazing and chivalrous he was. How polite, kind and understanding. And his body was what caught her attention, the beginning of the attraction she carried for the male body.

But Peggy enjoyed the female bodies, too. Not that anyone will, or would, ever find out about that.

She sat at the table, sitting tall and straight, and she knew she looked elegant. All of the lesser women were throwing her mean stares, but she didn't care. Peggy found it hard to care about such petty things like that.

_“When you were here before…”_

The woman on the stage had a beautiful pin up, and a slim-fitting dress, her blonde hair sitting precariously on her thin shoulders. Peggy enjoyed the sight.

“. _..Couldn't look you in the eye…”_

The song was unfamiliar, but she enjoyed the sight, the beautiful melody. It made her want to sway in her seat. Where was Steve?

_“...You're just like an angel…”_

Peggy turned in her seat, looking for her hulking boyfriend, but her eyes met someone-- something --else.

_“...Your skin makes me cry…”_

She had caramel hair, and a tiny, tiny, tiny body, and a young, innocent face. Peggy didn't get past her face, before she realized that she was staring, and the stranger was staring back.

_“...You float like a feather…”_

Peggy swung around quickly, not elegantly, and picked at the non-existent thread on her immaculate dress. She couldn't look at the beautiful stranger, the beautiful little pixie.

_“...In a beautiful world…”_

“Peggy? Peg!” A familiar voice called out. She turned, keeping her voice calm.  
“Bucky? Oh, hello!” She smiled, and she stood when she saw the stranger. Bucky stepped ahead, exuding confidence and enough swagger to make all of the other men jealous.  
“How ya doin’ Pegs?” He pulled her under his long wing, and she smiled at him, kissing his cheek. It's not like they live half a block away, and she just saw him a few nights ago when he dropped Steve off from their hard day at the Docks. She turned and gently stepped away from his embrace, and motioned to the beautiful doll.  
“Who is this?” Her voice was soft, and warm. Like butter.

_“...I wish I was special…”_

“Oh, right!” Bucky stepped back, and threw his arm around her, smiling with charisma and charm. “This fine doll is Angie. Angie Martinelli.” Angie blushed, and wrapped her arm around his lean body.  
“Oh, Buck, don't be so silly,” she turned her attention to Peggy. Her beautiful face to Peggy. She felt her ears warm under her carefully pinned back curls.  
“he’s right, though, my name is Angie.”

_“...You're so very special…”_

Peggy felt her throat start to close, and she smiled kindly, holding her hand out for a handshake.  
“That's a lovely name.” Angie took her slim, long hand, and grinned.  
“Oh my goodness! You're English!”

~*~

Where in _God’s_ name is _Steven Grant Rogers._

She’d sat and chatted with Angie, and when it was time to dance, Bucky swung Angie onto her feet, and Peggy stared in amazement and sadness. She’d never be able to swing Angie ‘round like that. And, while she loved Steve, Bucky was mighty attractive.

The beat slowed, yet again, to that song.

_“...But I'm a creep…”_

“Hey, Pegs, could I leave my dollface here? I need ta go to the lil boy’s room.” He winked, and Peggy nodded mutely. He kissed Angie’s cheek, and she blushed.

_“...I'm a weirdo…”_

“I thought you had a man to dance with?” Angie teased, after they watched Bucky run off outside. Peggy knew he must want to sneak a smoke.

_“...What the hell am I doing here?”_

“I thought I did. Steven likes to stick up for innocents. He might've gotten caught up at work. I don't really know.” She shrugged, and took a sip of water. Angie’s pink lips had a little spot of light on the bottom, and the shine on her cheeks was adorable.  
“English, could you walk outside with me? I wanna take a quick drag before Bucky comes back.” She looked pleadingly and innocent, but her wild eyes told Peggy different.  
“Sure.” She smiled, deciding not to tell her that's what Bucky was doing. Cigarettes weren't the only thing he sucked.

_“...I don't belong here…”_

The music was leaking outside, and the tiny alleyway smelled of urine, whiskey and gasoline. Peggy loved it, and Angie pulled a smoke out of her small purse.  
“Want one, English?” She asked, teasingly. It seemed like verything Angie did was out of playfulness. Peggy shook her head no, and leaned against the wall, smiling. She started swaying to the beat, smiling and Angie giggled, who started swaying, too.

_“...I don't care if it hurts…”_

Peggy started swaying out of silliness, but when she saw Angie take another drag, she felt weak in the knees, and almost fell into the garbage bins. She felt the water from the puddles spot her nylons.

_“...I wanna have control…”_ Peggy swayed closer to Angie, who was laughing and snorting and sighing all at once.

_“...I want a perfect body…”_ Peggy ran her hands down her hips, and waved her wrists lazily, like the foxy singer did.

_“...I want a perfect soul…”_ Peggy was getting closer, closer, closer, closer, closer and closer, and Angie’s eyes just sparkled more. Her eyes danced with hellfire, and when she blew smoke at Peggy’s face, Peggy took a step closer, and there was no space between them.

_“...I want you to notice…”_ Peggy stared at Angie’s hellish eyes, and grinned.  
“Wanna sing for me, Angie?” Angie's eyes lit up, and she sang in tune, maybe better, and Peggy’s swaying and silly dance moves became more provocative, more sexual.

__  
“...When I'm not around,  
You're so very special,  
Yeah I wish I was special…”

Peggy could taste the cigarettes on her breath, she smelled the perfume. Something flowery and sweet. Something just so Angie, and she just met her.

Is this what falling in forbidden love tasted like?

_“...But I'm a creep,_  
I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here…” Angie’s voice got sad and throaty, but that didn't stop Peggy. She slid her hands to Angie’s delicate sides, and their noses brushed, hips pressed firmly. If Peggy wanted to kiss her, she would.

_“...She's running,_  
She's running out the door,  
I said she's running out,  
She runs, runs, runs, runs...  
Run…”

Angie’s voice was beautiful, and so was she. Peggy didn't know what to make of this stranger she’d known all her life. Angie threw her cigarette down onto the puddle, and swung them so suddenly, so violently, so fast, that Peggy was caught off guard. Her back touched the brick wall, and she knew her nylons were covered in water spots.

__  
“...Whatever makes you happy,  
Whatever you want,  
You're so very special,  
I wish I was special..” Angie's cheery, hellish, soulful eyes were staring deep into Peggy’s secrets, drinking in her buried feelings, her sadness, and then just when Peggy was about to kiss her, Angie’s chapped, smoky lips were pressed up against her’s.

_“...But I'm a creep,_  
I said it,  
I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong…”

They kissed and kissed and kissed. The smog from the building beside them was floating in the background, dyed a vibrant yellow, and the puddles reflected the golden shower. Angie tasted like sunshine, elation and cigarettes, and Peggy had a firm grip on her hips. She knew Angie’s leg was held up, she knew that maybe Angie was ruining Peggy’s curls, but Peggy couldn't of cared. This beautiful stranger could kill her, but with this moment, she’d finally have her dying wish; kiss the forbidden fruit.

_“...I'm a creep,_  
I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here,  
I don't belong here…”

Her heartbeat was racing, her skin was on fire, her mind was blacking out, and her lips were numb. She lived for the sensation- this tremendous feeling, she loved it so much. She loved this body so much.

Funny how fate worked sometimes.

~*~

Steve and Peggy danced late into the night, their secrets safe with each other, with no confirmation from each other. They trusted their secrets in their lover’s grasps.

And Angie lived for dancing, and when it was time to go, she gave Peggy a gentle wink and a hand grasp. Bucky bit his lip and smiled wickedly at Steve, and just when he thought Peggy wasn't looking, he winked at Steve.

But, that's funny. She’s always watching. If she could wait, she might as well watch.

“Steve, darling, don't take so long next time.” She whispered and winked. She was, after all, a spy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment- mean or kind -I don't care! Just, PLEASE, someone talk to me on this dreaded, goregeous site. I love it, but it's so lonely. 
> 
> I might write another, but I'll have to find a song. If anyone can think of one, drop one in the comments, or my Tumblr>> https://abbeyfangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
